One by One
by WinterAssassin
Summary: A girl suddenly transfers into Nami-chuu, and Gokudera thought that he saw her before. What is she doing here? Who is she?... What is she?/Rating will change.
1. Chapter 1, Researching with Love

One by One

OoOoOoO

Chapter One: Researching with Love.

OoOoOoO

_"Your job is to get close to _him_." A woman spoke softly in the darkly lit room._

_"I know." a quiet voice spoke up._

_"Oh, you know?" scarcasm and annoyance was in the woman's voice._

_"Yes." the quiet voice said slightly._

_"Whatever, just get the job done. And, get out of my site." _

_"Right away... _Mother_." Foot steps faded away from the darkly lit room..._

OoOoOoO

(Hotaru's POV)

OoOoOoO

I walked down the hall, hand trailing lightly on the right side of the wall. I turned around a corner, and walked to my room.

Once I arrived to my destination, I quietly sat on my bed and pulled out a notebook. I grabbed a pencil from my dresser and began writing in it.

After a while, I got up and walked to my desk, and turned my laptop on.

I lightly drummed my fingers against the cool surface of the wood, waiting for the laptop to fully function.

I smirked lightly, and logged in and went on the internet.

"Vongola..." I mumbled to myself, typing quickly, ignoring the sound of the key's clanking.

I used the hacking skills my father had taught me, and easily hacked into their files.

...

_Sawada Tsunayoshi_

_Boss of the Vongola Family (Decimo)._

_15. Brown hair and brown eyes. _

_Mom: Alive._

_Father: Alive._

_Siblings: None._

_Flame and weapon: Sky, Earth, and Oath (Sky and Earth combined)._

_Uses X-Glove's, Mantello di Vongola Primo, and Mitena di Vongola Primo ._

_Attacks:_

_Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition. _

_Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised._

_X-Burner._

_XX-Burner._

_X-Stream._

_X-Cannon._

_Big Bang Axel._

_Burning Axel._

_Gravity Manipulation._

_Box Weapon: Baby Lion called Natsu._

_..._

_Gokudera Hayato_

_Storm Guardian and Right Hand Man of Tsunayoshi Sawada's Family: Vongola._

_15. Silver hair and Green eyes._

_Mom: Deceased._

_Father: Alive._

_Siblings: Older Sister, Bianchi._

_Flame and Weapon: Storm. ((System C.A.I.) Rain, Lightning, Cloud, and Sun)._

_Uses Dynamite's, Flame Arrow, and G's Archery._

_Attacks:_

_Tornado Flame Arrow._

_Galting Arrow._

_Flame Thunder._

_Rocket Bomb, Version X._

_Air Bomb._

_Uri Bomb._

_Flame Missel._

_Box Weapon: Baby Leopard called Uri._

_..._

_Yamamoto Takeshi_

_Rain Guardian of the Vongola Family._

_15. Black hair and Brown eyes._

_Mom: Deceased:_

_Father: Alive._

_Siblings: None._

_Flame and Weapon: Rain._

_Uses: Shigure Kintoki. Asari Ugetsu's Four Irregular Swords._

_Attacks:_

_Shigure Soen Ryuu._

_(Shajiku Ame. Sakamaku Ame. Yarazu no Ame. Gofuu Juuu. Samidare. Shibuki Ame. Shinotsuku Ame. Utsushi Ame. Scontro di Rondine. Beccata di Rondine.)_

_Aggregate Art: Jiunoka._

_Attacco di Squalo._

_Rain Flame Radar._

_Box Weapon: Young puppy called Jirou and a younger bird called Kojirou._

_..._

_Hibari Kyouya_

_Cloud Guardian of the Vongola Family._

_16. Black hair and Bluish-Grey eyes._

_Mom: Unknown:_

_Father: Unknown._

_Siblings: None._

_Flame and Weapon: Cloud and Mist._

_Uses Cloud Tonfa's and Alaude's Handcuff's._

_Attacks:_

_Cloud Flame Radar._

_Box Weapon: Baby Hedgehog called Roll._

_..._

_Sasagawa Ryohei_

_Sun Guardian of the Vongola Family._

_16. Silver hair and Silver eyes._

_Mom. Alive._

_Father: Alive._

_Siblings: Younger Sister, Kyoko Sasagawa._

_Flame and Weapon: Sun. _

_Uses Knuckles Maxium Break._

_Attacks:_

_Maximum__ Cannon._

_Maximum__ Ingram._

_Maximum Combination._

_Sunshine Counter._

_Sunshine Uppercut._

_Box Weapon: Young Kangaroo called Kangaryuu._

_..._

_Lambo Bovino_

_Lightning Guardian of the Vongola Family._

_5. (15, 25). Black hair and Green eyes._

_Mom: Unknown._

_Father: Unknown._

_Siblings: None, but thinks of Tsuna as a Big Brother._

_Flame and Weapon: Lightning._

_Uses Hand Grenades. Ten Year Bazooka. Lampo's Shield. Horns. Helm of the Lightning Version X._

_Attacks:_

_Elettrico Cuoio._

_Thunder Set._

_Elettrico Cornata._

_Elettrico Reverse._

_Corna Fulmine._

_Wide Horn._

_Corna Molla Elettro Shock._

_Ironhorn Electorico._

_Ferro Corno Electro Shock._

_Box Weapon: A Bull called Gyuudon._

_..._

_Mukuro Rokudo_

_Mist Guardian of the Vongola Family._

_15. Blue hair and left blue eye and a red right eye._

_Mom: Unknown._

_Father: Unknown._

_Siblings: None._

_Flame and Weapon: Mist._

_Uses Trident. Hell Rings. Daemon Spade's Devil Lens._

_Attacks:_

_Six Path's of Reincarnation. (I, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6.)_

_Box Weapon: Owl called Mukurou._

_..._

_Chrome Dokuro (Nagi)_

_Mist Guardian of the Vongola Family._

_14. Purple hair and a Purple eye. (Eye patch over right eye)._

_Mom: Alive._

_Father: Alive._

_Siblings: None._

_Flame and Weapon: Mist._

_Uses Trident. Daemon Spade's Devil Lens._

_Attacks:_

_Six Path's of Reincarnation. (Only in Illusion's and Summoning Animal's.)_

_Cortina Nebbia._

_Box Weapon: Owl called Mukurou._

...

OoOoOoO

I typed all the information onto my computer, and then printed it all out, along with all they're photographs.

I looked over the pictures of them, Chrome Dokuro, or originally Nagi, looked sort of cute, even with that weird pineapple styled hair. The same as Mukuro Rokudo's hair, only his is blue, and her's is purple.

I searched other things, too. That's how I found out about Chrome Dokuro's eye. Why she wears that eye patch. It turns out that when she was younger, she saved a kitty from a car, but gotten badly injured in the process. Her organs were ruined and her eye was damaged. But, that's how she met Mukuro Rokudo. He gave her illusionary organs, so she could become half of the Mist Guardian.

Also, Yamamoto Takeshi's favorite thing is Baseball, he loves his dad and his friends, and he's willing to die for his friend, who's the Boss, Tsunayoshi Sawada. And so on.

Gokudera Hayato's hair is sort of styled like an octopus, so he gets teased by the Lightning Guardian and the Sun Guardian. He also has a short temper and only opens up to Tsunayoshi Sawada. And he likes to pick fights with Yamamoto Takeshi most of the time, because Yamamoto Takeshi is carefree and slightly aloof most of the time, and only thinks of the Mafia as a huge Roll-Play.

Hibari Kyouya will Bite anyone and everyone to Death if they damage his property, or if they disturb Namimori, same thing.

OoOoOoO

(Next Day - 5: 40 AM)

OoOoOoO

Hotaru walked down the long hall way of th Air port. Hotaru sighed, and continued to walk, ignoring the other people around her.

She turned around the corner, and carried her luggage.

"Welcome to Namimori." She read the sign outloud that were by the doors quietly to herself.

"Heeh.." Hotaru smirked, as she left the airport.

"I've finally come here." She mumbled, staring at the bright sunlight while shielding her eyes from the brightness.

"Here I come, Vongola."

OoOoOoO

Yey~ First chapter is done! *O*b

Oh yeah! I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or any of it's Characters!

The only character I own is Hotaru! Nothing else.

~Love me or Hate me~


	2. Chapter 2, Acting with Love

One by One

OoOoOoO

Chapter Two: Acting with Love.

OoOoOoO

(Hotaru's POV - 7:41 AM)

OoOoOoO

I walked down the street, wiping my eyes from the tiredness. I yawned quietly to myself, but froze when I heard a girls voice singing lightly.

"Natsuhiboshi, Why are you so red?" Her voice got quiet as she walked away.

"Because I had a sad dream last night..." I mumbled.

I paused, and quickly followed her, listening to her hum gently.

"Ara?" She paused and quickly turned around.

"Hmm.." She arched a brow, but shrugged, and continued walking on her way.

'That uniform belongs to Namimori Chuu.' I thought, and quickly tackled her, putting my hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

I dragger her into an alleyway.

"Sorry, you seem like a nice girl, and I really don't want to do this, but I have no other choice." I mumbled in her ear.

"H-Hmm!" She struggled lightly, but them soon gave up.

"I sort or need your clothes." I coughed awkwardly.

"Hn?" She stared at me with wide eyes.

"Er, c- could we at least t- trade clothes?" I stuttered, taking off my jacket.

She stared at me like I'd grown an extra head or something, but then soon looked at my shirt, which had some random cute Asian Boy Band or whatever.

The girl sparkled, and nodded, intently staring at the shirt.

After changing clothes, I accidentally knocked her out by accidentally bashing her head against the hard brick wall.

"Tch, stupid girl." I smirked to myself, and continued on my way to the school.

OoOoOoO

"H- Hi, I- I'm the new st- student, H- Hotaru Akira." I stuttered, staring intently at the ground.

"Oh? New Student? I didn't hear anything about a new student..." The teacher mumbled, but shrugged.

"Well, no matter, welcome to Nami-Chuu, Akira-san." The older woman smiled.

"Ah- th- thank you.." I smiled back.

'Tch, why do teachers gotta be so nice. Er- well, most of them, anyways.' I thought, shaking my head inwardly.

"You may sit beside, Sawada-san." She said, pointing to the boy.

I blinked, 'Well, that was quick.' I thought, smiling and nodded, slowly walking to the empty seat beside the Mafia-Boss-to-be.

I sat down beside him, and watched him innocently write, with slight confusion.

"E- excuse me.." I stuttered.

"Hie?" The boy looked at me with his brown eyes.

"Umm, d- do you know what the answer to number 8 is?" I asked, looking at the ground dejectedly.

"E- eh!" He looked at me shocked.

"I- It's okay if you d- don't..." I mumbled, staring at my paper.

"I- I think it's.. umm.. 59?" He stuttered with swirly eyes.

'Wrong, it's 27...' I thought, twitching inwardly.

"O- Oh, thanks.." I smiled.

He blushed slightly, and quickly turned away, intently staring at his pencil.

I blinked, and slowly smirked, 'Well, I could certainly use this to my advantage.' I thought, and continued to write down the answers on the paper that I already knew.

I was so absorbed in my work that I didn't notice the pair of eyes staring at my back.

OoOoOoO

(Gokudera's POV)

OoOoOoO

I stared intently at the girl sitting beside Juudaime.

'She looks familiar...' I thought, and glared lightly. 'But where is she from?' I sighed and looked at my work which was complete.

I glanced at Juudaime, who looked like he was still struggling, but was okay.

'I wonder how Reborn-san teaches him...' I thought, sparkling lightly at the thought.

'... Wait, but then Juudaime says that Reborn-san's a Spartan Tutor? That probably means that he's really good at teaching Juudaime!' I thought, nodding to myself, smiling lightly.

I switched my staring back to the girl- Hotaru?... I stared at her face, which reminded me of someone a long time ago. Maybe when I was younger... and still in Italy...

'Maybe I met her before...' I thought, but quickly shook me head.

'Tch!' I went back to doing the work.

OoOoOoO

The bell signaling that class was over. I got up and walked over to Juudaime, staring at Hotaru out of the corner of my eye, but then adverted my sight to Juudaime.

"Juudaime! It's time for Science!" I said, grinning a little bit.

"Y- yeah." He smiled, grabbing his things and putting them in his bag.

"Ahaha, hello!" I turned and glared at the Yakyuu-baka who started to talk to the girl.

"E- eh?" She stuttered, staring as Yamamoto easily took her paper out of her hands.

"Hey! You have almost all the classes with us!" He grinned, giving the paper back to her.

'WHAT!' I exploded inwardly, 'But I get an eerie feeling around this stupid girl...' My thoughts trailed off once I saw Juudaime talking to her along with Yamamoto.

'Damn.'

OoOoOoO

After Science class, it was lunch.

I walked with Juudaime and the Yakyuu-Baka up to the roof. Our usual eating spot. I turned and saw the girl following, but a little behind.

'Tch.' I sighed, and opened the door, and held it open for Juudaime, then walked to our spot.

"Ahaha, thanks Tsuna!" Yakyuu-Baka said, and in turn held it open for Hotaru.

'Speaking of Hotaru...' I thought, and searched my memory for a Hotaru.

"T- thank you." She said lightly, smiling at the Yakyuu-Baka.

"No problem! So where are you from?" He asked casually, as he sat down and pulled his lunch out.

"Eh? Oh- uh, from Italy." she said.

"I knew it!" I said loudly.

"Hiee!" Juudaime jumped from my random outburst.

"Knew what, G- Gokudera-kun?" He asked, staring at me with curiosity.

"Huh?.. Oh, that... the answer to... uhh, Pi is 3.1415926535897... and so on." I said, staring blankly.

"O- oh. I see?" He stared, but shrugged it off.

"Gokudera's from Italy too!" The baseball-brain said, grinning.

"Oh. Interesting?" She laughed softly, sweat dropping.

'So she is from Italy... Maybe I should search her up...' I thought, reaching for my cell in my pocket.

'Kah!' I glared, 'Shit, must'a left my phone at home.' I cursed inwardly.

"Juudaime! I'm terribly sorry, but I gotta go home for the rest of the day!" I said, standing and running out the door and down the flight of stairs.

I don't know why, but this seems very important to do...

OoOoOoO

(Hotaru's POV)

OoOoOoO

I watched as the Storm Guardian run down the stairs, and the door slamming behind him.

"Ah, it seems that I had forgotten my lunch..." I mumbled, staring at my bag.

"Hie?" The boss of the Vongola looked at me.

"I'll just go to the cafeteria, I'll be back!" I said, getting up and walking quickly out the door and down the stairs.

I saw silver disappear around the corner. And I followed it. I saw 'Gokudera-kun' running across the street, and so I ran across the street, following him from a safe distance.

OoOoOoO

(Tsuna's POV)

OoOoOoO

'Hiee...' I felt my face go red a little.

Hotaru Akira.

'That's a pretty name...' I thought, smiling ever so lightly.

"Tsuna?"

"Hie?" I jumped from hearing Yamamoto call my name so suddenly. "Y- yes, Yamamoto?" I asked, staring.

"Do you like Hotaru-chan?" He asked, smiling.

"Hiiie!" I blushed, covering my cheeks. "N- no!" I stuttered, turning away.

"Ahaha, she has pretty eyes, don't you think? Nice shades of Dark blues and light blues!" he grinned, putting his hands behind his head.

I nodded slowly, "A- and her hair!... It's long." I finished awkwardly.

"Ahahaha! Yup!" Yamamoto smiled brightly. "The blue tips are really cool!" He said, admiring her hair inwardly.

"I wish my old man would let me dye my hair!" Yamamoto said, sparkling.

"Hie?" I blinked, and pictured Yamamoto with bright pink hair. "Waah!" I cried, shaking my head to rid myself of the image.

OoOoOoO

I don't own Hitman Reborn or that song from Naruto!

~Love me or Hate me~


End file.
